1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color conversion table creation device and a color conversion table creation method, a program, and a recording medium, and particularly relates to a color conversion technique for image data applied to color reproduction using a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of printing, a color conversion process of image data is performed using a color conversion table such as an International Color Consortium (ICC) profile for performing color reproduction of a target with a printing device. The ICC profile is normally created based on color measurement results of a color chart printed and output for each printing device.
JP2013-30996A discloses an image processing device capable of matching color tones of two printed matters without using a color chart. According to JP2013-30996A, each of a reference printed matter output by a first image output device which is a reference printer and a user printed matter output by a second image output device which is a user printer is read by a scanner to calculate color tone conversion parameters from a correspondence relationship of both color component values thereof, to correct an output image of the second image output device by using the obtained color tone conversion parameters, to thereby reproduce the same color tones as the color tones of the reference printed matter.